The networked computing environment (e.g., cloud computing environment) is an enhancement to the predecessor grid environment, whereby multiple grids and other computation resources may be further enhanced by one or more additional abstraction layers (e.g., a cloud layer), thus making disparate devices appear to an end-consumer as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical computing engines, servers and devices, device memory, and storage devices, among others.
Given processing and bandwidth enhancements over recent years, advantages of putting users' informational resources into a networked computing environment such as a cloud environment have become apparent. Challenges may exist, however, in that the user may have a certain set of steps that are necessary to be performed prior to development and testing such implementations. This might include starting or stopping web servers and/or application servers, logging into databases, deploying virtual images, and/or turning on or off other resources. Such a manual process can be both inefficient and error-prone.